Crash
by CurlyFriessss
Summary: Roxas and Kairi dated for over a year, and they thought they had something special. But when a fight tears them apart, and neither of them are willing to give the other up, how are they supposed to move on? First fanfic! :D multichap, RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE. Based on the song Crash by You Me at Six, and various others :]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Roxas POV**

I shouldn't be worrying about her anymore. But seeing her with that Sora guy just tears me apart on the inside. I don't know what she was thinking; Sora is kind of a player, not someone she normally would go for. She was the girl of my dreams. And I completely blew it. She understood me, she was everything I wanted to be and more. I loved her with all my heart. But when we fought, it was like everything we built came crashing down. In an attempt to get over her, I went out with Namine. But she reminded me too much of HER... of Kairi. It hurts to even say her name. I wish there was some way to show her that everything I say is true: I never meant to hurt her. I still love her, I still want to be a part of her life. But now, she hates me. I wish I could go back in time, take everything I said back, maybe find where we went wrong and fix it. But I know that's not a possibility.

**Kairi POV**

I miss him. More than I can bear. Sora's different, he's just not Roxas. But he chose that Namine girl over me; he obviously doesn't feel the same way I do. I wish he would, but that's not a possibility. He's the type of guy every girl secretly has a crush on; I'm honestly surprised we were ever a couple, I was pretty positive he was out of my league. But for some reason, we just clicked. The popular, sporty, cute guy and the shy, sort of nerdy girl nobody gives a second thought to. It was too good to be true, and that only proved to be right when everything ended. I shouldn't care anymore, but I do. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything before it all fell apart. I love him too much to ever let him go; he'll always be a part of me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: All Because of That Stupid Pumpkin Spice Latte

_Rain was pouring down. His hand was warm in my cold one, a welcome sensation. "Wanna go in here, Kai?" he was asking me. I nodded, unable to speak because of my chattering teeth. The place he had indicated was a little coffee shop, not much to look at, but the aromas coming out of it were amazing. We walked in, and the lady at the counter took our orders. "One vanilla bean latte for me, please. And a pumpkin spice for my lady." He grinned his silly wide grin, and I didn't realize until later that I'd never told him pumpkin spice lattes were my favorite. I realized I had fallen, completely and totally, for a boy I hardly knew, yet seemed to guess so much about me. _

It was a random Monday in October. Groggily, I held a hot pumpkin spice latte in my hand, staring down at it as I inhaled the sweet, earthy scent... and the bittersweet memories. "Kairi...? You okay?" I looked up and sighed, seeing my overly-peppy best friend, Selphie, staring at me with concern. I forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." "Well, you've been thinking quite a lot, haven't you?" She looked at me knowingly. I sighed again. She could read me almost as well as HE could. It was before school started at Destiny High, the only time in the day besides lunchtime when there was a slight chance I could see him. And whenever I did, memories came flooding into my brain, drowning me in the feelings of loss and hurt. Today, I had seen him talking and laughing with the new girl in our grade... Xion or something. Jealousy instantly ate it's way into my heart, making it ache even more than usual. I had been looking over there every two minutes, trying to judge if they had any good chemistry or not. Unfortunately, they did. I was busy sending daggers their way until Selphie decided to step in front of the line of fire. "Kairi Leigh Papau! Snap out of it! That jerk isn't any of your concern anymore! Just let it go, you're letting this affect you too much. If he doesn't want to care anymore and go man-whoring around, let him! Don't even bother, ROXAS," and here, she put extra emphasis on his name,"doesn't deserve you. Come back to reality!" I let her blabber on for a good minute or so, tuning out to stare at them as they walked in another direction. Some of what Selphie was saying rang true; I SHOULDN'T be concerned anymore. He WAS a jerk. Besides, Sora and I had kind of a thing going on, but my heart wasn't in it. I didn't even know if we were officially dating or what. Once again, I sighed. "Selph. I know. Stop talking! Geez I'll snap out of it..." "Good. Cause he really doesn't deserve any of your attention..." she started blabbering again. Roxas and Xion walked out of my line of sight. This was going to be a loooong week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So this is the second chapter I've posted in one day, the first was the one from Kairi's POV. Hopefully, these are longer than the prologue ;) just in case anyone was wondering, the situations Kairi and Roxas go through are things that have personally happened to me, with a little changing to fit the story. The conversation between Kairi and Selphie is a transcript of a conversation I had with one of my friends today about my ex boyfriend; Roxas represents him, and I represent Kairi. What Roxas thinks is what he told me he thought the first time we broke up (long story) and what Kairi thinks is what I'm thinking and feeling. Also, the memory Roxas has in this chapter actually happened, except it's paraphrased xD be prepared for a lot of real events. This is really a therapy for me, along with various AMVs I do on YouTube (BurnYourPaperWings if you'd like to check me out and you know, subscribe. Just saying.) so yeahhh I talk to much. This chapter is based on the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, and the last one was based on a poem I wrote while listening to the song Your Hand in Mine by Explosions in the Sky. So without further ado:**

Chapter 3: It Takes Two to Whisper Quietly

_It was around 11:30 at night during the summer. I was sitting on my roof, thinking about every little thing, like I tended to do when Mom and Dad were fighting or when they hit me. That day, it was both. I was thinking about my future... mainly, my future with her. Suddenly, my phone rang. Kairi's name popped up on my screen. Why was she calling me at this hour? She's usually asleep around 9... I answered, sort of panicking. "Kai? What's up, is something wrong?" "No," she replied,"I just wanted to hear your voice... I miss you." My heart began to ache. We hadn't seen each other since school got out. "I miss you too..." "__**More than you'll ever know**__," we chorused together, laughing softly. "Why are you whispering?" I asked, guessing she probably wasn't supposed to be on the phone this late. "I'm supposed to be asleep..." she said sheepishly. Laughing, I said,"You're such a daredevil!" we talked and teased each other till around 5 in the morning, when we could barely keep our eyes open. In my half asleep state, I said to her, "What would you say if I asked you... to marry me?" She was quiet for a minute. "You do realize we're only 16, right?" "Yeah, but I mean in the future... I honestly can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you." She was quiet again, but then said in a shaky voice,"Of course I'd say yes. Dummy." A new hope blossomed in my chest. There was so much to gain from this relationship... I loved her so much. We talked a little more, and then fell asleep listening to each other's breathing._

It was a Monday. I honestly couldn't tell you the month... things were such a blur. Before school in the morning, I was walking around with the new girl I had gotten assigned to show around, Xion. It was very obvious she was trying to flirt with me, by the way she twirled her cropped black hair and batted her clear blue eyes. She was cute, but our playful banter seemed kind of forced, awkward. Not like it was with Kairi at all. With her, things were easy, natural. I looked around the crowd and immediately spotted her long auburn hair. She was staring at a cup of some type of coffee, most likely a pumpkin spice latte. She loved those... she just seemed like the type of person who would. It was one of the many things I could tell about her just by observing her nature. Today, she was ignoring her friend Selphie as she got this zoned out look on her face, like she was thinking really hard about something. My heart started beating faster. She was so beautiful. "Who are you staring at, hmm?" Xion asked. I tore my eyes away from Kairi and looked at her. She was short in stature, seemed like she was one of the popular girls. Yep, she was nothing like Kairi. "Nobody," I replied, "just thinking." "Oh. Well stop thinking, it ruins your looks." I sighed. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
